


Seasonal Sensations

by Haxorus



Series: Seasonal Fics [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Affections spin-off, Costumes for the characters, Fall Season Feelings, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween Special, Holiday on another planet, Just for Halloween feels, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: You celebrate a holiday on another planet!---[Spin-off fic from the original "Alien Affections", if you have not read the original, you're going to be pretty confused!]Happy Halloween~!





	Seasonal Sensations

The streets around the roundabout were alive with the chatter of random civilians as they walked to and fro from their respective destinations.  
  
Each civilian was wearing a unique costume of certain creatures, beings, and real idols. Some were with children, others were teenagers or adults their age. Attending parties, haunted houses, country side mazes, and Halloween festivals!  
  
It was amazing how another planet other than your own celebrated a holiday that behaves just like the one on your own planet. They even called it the exact same thing!   
  
The lovely season of Halloween. One of your most favorite holidays of the year!  
  
You watched the dressed up townsfolk walk by the manor from the foyer window, which was decorated to look like a horrifying abandoned mansion. False gravestones, spiderwebs, fog, and eerie scenery lights really made the environment around the house much more ominous.   
  
Along with a few props that were littered around the property. Some were  _'hanging trees'_ , Skeletons poking out of the ground, and eye-lights that were hidden in the darkness around the property.  
  
You can even tell how effective it was from the unnerved expressions some of the townspeople would give the house. You're even wondering if some of the people outside could see your lone figure in the window. Just watching them from inside like a creep.  
  
Yet, the real terror and sinister feeling of the house would intensify when the sun finally left the sky. It being about  **3:40 PM** , currently. Early parties were beginning to start and haunted attractions were beginning to prepare to open.  
  
You and your housemates, however, were gonna go out and see the town. Which made you excited! You haven't been out of the house that much, it would be nice to visit shops, attractions, and buy some candy. You might even take little Hat-Bot trick or treating!  
  
You chuckle lightly at the thought and move away from the window and begin to head back into the kitchen from the foyer.  
  
The real fun begins later, when you all dress up in your costumes and set the pumpkins out. You're so excited!  
But, first, you have to finish carving your pumpkin. Everyone else had managed to get up earlier than you and finish up before lunch. That just leaves you and Hat-Bot left.  
  
After that, dress up time and everyone will reveal their costumes!  
  
Currently walking into the kitchen with a pep in your step, an eager cry from a familiar robot made your heart swell when you fully entered the kitchen.  
  
Looking at the kitchen table, you could see large orange pumpkins sitting on the table, a few with knives sticking out of them. Present in front of one of them, was little Hat-Bot. Who was attempting to carve his very own pumpkin. The first one he has ever attempted to carve since he was built.  
  
He was waving at you, dangerously waving the knife around in his hand, and he was beaming with pride at his creation. You approach the table, which was covered with protective newspaper and pumpkin seeds and guts. You steadily wave at Hat-bot and examine the designs on the others' pumpkins.  
  
You look at them all and notice that Dementias' carving was a mess of erratically cut shapes, Flugs' pumpkin had an atom symbol carved into it, and Black Hat had a typical top hat with devil horns carved into his.   
  
5.0.5 didn't carve a pumpkin, because the poor bear was so fearful of handling a knife. He also probably didn't want to get pumpkin guts in his soft cyan fur, which is understandable.  
  
You haven't carved your pumpkin with your chosen design yet, but it seems that Hat-Bot was working on his own at the moment. When you approached he happily tuned his pumpkin to face you, which revealed a crude carving that showed guidelines of you, Flug, and himself together as a trio. You couldn't help but smile at the little bots' effort.  
  
"Look, other creator! I'm carving me and my creators together! Isn't it perfect?" Hat-Bot happily said, griping his metal claws tightly, tightening his grip on the carving knife and squishing some pumpkin pulp into his free metallic palm. Not in rage, but in giddiness.  
  
You laughed and patted his head, brushing some pumpkin seeds off of his bowler hat while you were at it, and nodded.  
  
"It's coming along great, Hat-Bot!" You cheer, taking a seat next to the robot at the table, to carve out your own chosen design.   
  
"I'm glad! What's yours gonna have, other creator?" Hat-Bot asked curiously, to which you picked up the paper guide with your chosen design on it and showed it to him.  
"Ooooo! I like it! Nice choice!" Hat-Bot happily nodded in approval at the design you picked.  
  
"Thank you!" You smile, setting the design down and pulling over a  nearby tape roller.  
  
You watch as Hat-Bot went back to carving the pumpkin with absolute precision. Following the lines flawlessly. You won't lie, you're kinda jealous of his ability to track and cut lines effortlessly. That's probably some of the pros of being a robot, you guessed.  
  
You decided to get working on your own pumpkin. Taping the guide for your design to the nicest and cleanest side of the pumpkin. You pull over the carving tools from the others' abandoned stations and you begin to work on your pumpkin.  
  
It was about 30 minutes later.  
  
The design was  _finally_  poked into your pumpkins body. You twist your hand and exercise the stiff muscles and you stretch a bit. Hat-Bot was still working on his design. Concentrating hard on his pumpkin and such. You're actually pretty happy that it was just you two.  
  
Dementia has been bothering Black Hat all day, guessing over and over again that he was gonna be a groom. Which obviously put Black Hat in a bad mood for most of the morning, just until he finally got to his office and found refuge from Dementia's bothersome ways.  
  
5.0.5 has been fairly uneasy from the talk of monsters, pranks, and scares. Flug has had to calm him down more than once, mostly because Black Hat has been spooking the poor bear on purpose.   
  
And, as for Flug, you don't really know what he's going to be doing for Halloween. He doesn't seem bothered by it in anyway. Nor has Black Hat been pranking him as bad as he's been pranking the bear. Flug will probably stay indoors and work.  
  
Speaking of your housemates, you're actually fairly surprised that Black Hat would go out of his way to celebrate Halloween. He's not apposing anything that involves the holiday. He's allowing everyone to dress up, he has decorated his own house, and even the inside of the house was decorated with Halloween decor.  
  
Color you surprised, you actually think Black Hat _LOVES_  Halloween!  
  
You can't really blame him. You love Halloween too!   
  
I mean, you've been working on a special costume for Halloween for about a week now. It's a full suit too!   
Many movable parts and such. It was pretty hard to make!

Hopefully jaws will hit the floor when you show it off. 

But first, this pumpkin needs to get finished up!  
  
Without anymore mental distractions, you continue to work on the pumpkin.   
Along with Hat-Bot, who seemed to be completely in the zone as well.  
  
You both began to work hard to get the pumpkins done in time for the sun to set.  
  
\--  
  
You panted out in brief exhaustion.  
  
You admired your pumpkins' finally finished carved design. Which took you about 2 and a half hours.   
  
The design you picked for your pumpkin stood out and was almost perfectly executed. Hat-Bot was also finished with his design, which he eagerly showed you and you congratulated him for it. Now that it was complete and not so crude, you realized that it was a nice family-esque picture of you, Flug, and Hat-Bot.  
  
The sides were expertly trimmed and the placing of the cut out pieces made the design all the more vibrant. The remaining pumpkin pieces giving the design an outline and allowing the darker pieces to stand out. For a first timer, Hat-Bot could carve like a champ! Maybe Flug could enter him in a contest next year.  
  
You sighed in relief as you looked at your gunk covered and sticky hands, finally relieved that the pumpkin was done.   
Maybe next year you'll just do a typical shape face.  
  
"It looks wonderful, other creator!" Hat-Bot squealed. Bouncing on his wheel as he stood next to you. You grinned in pride.  
  
"Thank you, Hat-Bot. But, we really should clean this mess up. It's about time for everyone to get ready to dress up in their costumes~!" You sang, standing up from your seat and taking some of the bowls that were filled with pumpkin guts over to the trash and throwing them away.   
  
You and Hat-Bot cleaned up the kitchen table and carefully cleaned the pumpkins clean of any sticky pumpkin remains. Then, you bunched up the newspaper and threw it into the recycling bin. With the table cleaned and the pumpkins perfected as well, you begin to look for the respective candles that you and Flug designed for this exact moment.  
  
After searching through some supply drawers in the kitchen, you found the said candles.  
  
You asked Hat-Bot to assist in carrying the pumpkins out to the front entrance, to which Hat-Bot happily accepted. With a little bit of extra extension to his arms, Hat-Bot had managed to carry the four pumpkins. You carried the last one, which happened to be yours.  
  
You grabbed up the candles, a safety lighter, and your own pumpkin. Then you both headed into the foyer and out the front door.  
  
Once out there, you sat your pumpkin down and began to take the others from Hat-Bot.   
  
Setting Black Hats' pumpkin front and center, obviously. Flugs' to the pumpkins' right. Dementia's to the pumpkins' left. You and Hat-Bots' pumpkins were placed on the opposite side of the doorway. Putting yours farthest from the door and Hat-Bots' closest to it.  
  
You both stood back and observed your handy work. Finding the places suitable, you popped the lid off of them all and started to set candles in each of the pumpkins.  
  
A bright blue one for Flugs', a bright pink one for Dementia, an eerie green one for Black Hats', a bright yellow one for Hat-Bots', and your own personal color for yours.  
  
Once all of the candles were placed, you allowed Hat-Bot to light them all. Once lit, you placed the lid on them again and stood back.  
  
The candles that you and Flug designed were to act like botanic sources of light. As in, when place in a fruit or vegetable, the light would stay lit until the plant eventually rots away. The specific fire that is made also doesn't produce heat, it's more of a luminescent light source rather than a heat source.   
  
For a simpler term, these lights are fueled by the plants they are placed in and function like glow-in-in-the-dark objects. Just brighter and more concentrated. Not only that, but the color of the specific wick can also change the color of the  _'flame'_.   
  
Which was being demonstrated by the pumpkins, as the wicks from within were giving the pumpkins their own natural colored glows.   
  
Black Hats' design was lit up an eerie green and not a typical orange-red. Same with Dementia's, Flugs', and your own. The only thing that looked normal was Hat-Bots'. Yet, even if it was yellow, it was still too bright to be natural. It looked like colored sunlight was pouring through his pumpkin.  
  
Even so, you looked proudly down at your housemates and your own work. Flug will be happy to hear that the candles function correctly, just like they were designed too.  
  
"Aren't they wonderful, other creator!? They're glowing~!" Hat-Bot shouted, spinning in place on his wheel in excitement. You smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yep! We all did a good job this year! Especially with the colored bio-candles!" You said, nodding in agreement. Then, you look up toward the sky.  
  
The sun was finally going down and the streets were becoming more and more lively as families and teenagers begin to file out into the streets and down the sidewalks. Many of the children were dressed up as superheroes or super villains.   
  
Some were dressed up as classic monsters and there were a few...questionable costumes, but it was the time for it, so why not?  
  
The city was tinted a reddish-orange as the sky was being painted an autumn pallet of colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows were mingling and blending in the sky above Hatsville. A nice, but slightly chilly, breeze was blowing through the city from the nearby ocean.  
  
You took in the sight and recorded it to memory. The sight, the smell, and the just sheer aura of the holiday was all around.  
It made you feel good.   
  
Then, you came back to this Earth when you felt tugging on your arm coming from Hat-Bot. To which the little robot looked excited.  
  
"Other creator! Now that the pumpkin carving is done, can we go get our costumes on now?!" Hat-Bot eagerly bounce on his wheel, giving you a pleading expression.  
  
You couldn't say  _'no'_  to that face of endearment.  
  
"Of course. The sun is setting and people are active. Lets' get ready to hit the town in our outfits!" You exclaim as you and an excited Hat-Bot go back into the house.  
  
Once you were back inside, you caught sight of Flug looking for something as he came down the stairs, judging from how his gaze locked with your own, you could'ave guessed that he was coming down the stairs to look for you.  
  
You both met up at the bottom of the stairwell and Hat-Bot greeted Flug with a wave, to which Flug returned.  
  
"So, how did the pumpkin carving go?" Flug asked.  
  
"It went off without any difficulty! The candles even functioned as well! So, chalk that up as a success, Flug!" You said as you gave him a thumbs up. Flug looked much more excited and relieved as you told him the good news.  
  
"That's great, (Name)! So, are you both going to get into your outfits?" Flug questioned, to which you nodded.   
  
"Yep! I hope you guys like my costume. I worked really hard on it! What are you going to be Flug? Wait! Don't tell me! Is it gonna be a mad doctor costume~?" You tease, bumping Flugs' shoulder slightly.  
  
Flug grew flustered and huffed.  
  
"Of course not! That's too obvious! I designed mine based off of a hobby of mine." Flug explained. "It's something I do and I'm skilled in."  
  
"My creators are going to dress up~! I hope you both approve of my costume as well!" Hat-Bot said, rolling around you in a circle.  
  
"What's Black Hat and Dementia doing, Flug?" You ask, to which he flinched a little.  
  
"W-Well! Black Hat is getting pestered by Dementia once more. She's trying to get him to go with them as a pair. A... _bride and a groom_. Black Hat is obviously refusing to abide to those demands and he's getting pretty frustrated with Dementia's persistence." Flug sighed.  
  
"She has been like this before you arrived. I don't know why Black Hat puts up with it every year." He continued.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda figured that she would be like that. She's not really secretive of her costume, isn't she? Everyone could predict that she was going to be a bride." You said, shrugging and shaking your head.  
  
"Well, I don't recommend going up there right now. But, if you have your costumes up there, I think it would be best to not go near the office for a bit." Flug suggested, before walking forward a little and getting off of the stairs.  
  
"My costume is in the lab. I'll get it on and we can all meet up here in the foyer." Flug said. To which you nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good to me! Come on Hat-Bot, lets' go get your costume on!" You say, to which Hat-Bot excitedly bounced up the stairs ahead of you.  
"W-Whoa! Hey! S-Slow down, Hat-Bot! Hahahaha!" You shout as you zoom up the stairs after the speedy little robot.  
  
Flug shook his head and continued to the lab, determined to get his chosen outfit on.  
  
The house was alive with the preparations of Halloween. As you hurry after an energetic Hat-Bot through decorated hallways and into your room, which was left the same as always. Unlike the foyer and hallways, which were decorated with various Halloween-themed items and decor.  
  
You bend down and pull out a box from underneath your bed, Hat-Bot eagerly looming over your shoulder.   
  
Once the box was opened, it revealed a ghoul costume inside that was about Hat-Bots' size. Said robot made a delightful whirring noise as he caught sight of the costume.  
  
"Ready Hat-Bot?" You tease, pulling out the outfit and showing it to the giddy robot.  
  
"Yes! Yes, other creator! I wanna dress up and look scary!" Hat-Bot spun in place and reached for the costume.  
  
"Haha, okay then! Lift up your arms and I'll get you dressed." You say.  
  
It took a bit of effort and such to get Hat-Bot into his own personal costume. Some things were a little too loose for Hat-Bot and had to be tightened up. But, it was worth it! Hat-Bot just couldn't stay still when he was finally dressed in the black robe and hood. His glowing eyes peering out from under said hood gave him an edge.  
  
Though, you had to cut a little triangle-like opening in the front and the back of his outfit, as the cape would'ave caused him to repeatedly fall on his face. Him having a wheel and not a pair of legs like you normally wood.  
  
As well as instead of throwing the excess cloths away, you used it to hide any exposed metal from his body and even draped the cloth over and around his usually exposed metal neck. Like a long flowing scarf.  
  
He really appreciated the fluid mobility and the extra additions to his outfit.  
  
With a lot of energy and affection for his costume, you told him to go back down and wait for the others in the foyer, like Flug said. He questioned about your costume, to which you just stated that is was a lot more complicated and it was going to be a surprise.   
  
Hat-Bot, while curious, decided to obey you and make the journey back downstairs to wait for the others.  
  
He inwardly wondered what your costume was going to be!  
  
\--  
  
Everyone, except yourself, was gathered in the foyer.   
  
Each one of the housemates were dressed up in outfits that seemed to fit them perfectly.   
  
Hat-Bots' ghoul outfit seemed to impress only Flug and 5.0.5, but Black Hat and Dementia didn't seem all that impressed. Flug himself was wearing a WW2 wartime fighter pilot outfit. Having a scarf covering the lower half of his face, a leather hat concealing the top, and flight goggles to allow him to see without exposing too much of his face. Along with the iconic leather jacket and thickly stitched  brown pants.  
  
Dementia was obviously a corpse bride, with a torn white dress, spider webbing stockings, long-sleeved gloves, zombie make up, and a withered bouquet to bring it all together. 5.0.5 was attempting to pull off a werewolf costume, but it seemed that he fluffed up his cyan fur too much. As he resembled a super fluffy cat instead.  
  
Black Hat was dressed up as a regal vampire. Decked out in some ruby themed jewels, a long silk cape, a thick long-sleeved red Victorian outfit, and with extended two front upper canines, that didn't seem to be fake at _ALL_. He was currently tapping his foot in impatience at your extended absence.  
  
"Where are they?! We were supposed to be out of here by seven! What could _POSSIBLY_  be taking them so long?!" Black Hat complained.  
  
"I-I...uh...I don't know, sir. I mean, they did say that it took a while to make." Flug reasoned.  
  
5.0.5 just made a slightly-worried whine, while Dementia made an absolutely bored version of a whine.  
  
"Other creator said that it was secret too. I don't get what would be so secretive about a costume...but I guess they must'ave really worked hard on it! Other creator is so determined and persistent~!" Hat-Bot sang, twirling around again and allowing his cape to flow out and around him.  
  
Much to Black Hats' annoyance.  
  
"Well, they either get here in the next ten minutes, or we leave without them. There are civilians ripe for the scaring out there! There's nothing better than scaring a child and taking their candy~! Hehehehe!" Black Hat cackled.  
  
Then, the sound of heavy footsteps came into hearing distance and everyone fell silent.  
  
_Thump._

 

_Thump._

 

 _Thump._  
  
Then, a large figure appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Hat-Bot let out a cry of shock as a large monster came into view.

An alien like creature, walking on its' hind legs, a large flicking tail, extended arms, claws, and an intimidating set of teeth were present on it. It had a weirdly shaped head and no eyes were present on it.

It turned its' head when it heard Hat-Bot cry out, showing its' full body when it walked out in front of the stairs.  
  
Everyone at the bottom of the stairwell was either staring in awe or shivering in anticipation. Then, the large creature began to descend the stairs, it's feet clutching down on the stairs and it's nails hooking over the edges. The group backed off a bit to allow it to come down onto the floor.  
  
Once down and safely on the floor, the large monster looked over toward Flug. To which he and Hat-Bot, who was taking refuge behind his creator, jumped in surprise and shock.  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
Then, the creatures mouth opened.  
  
" _Is this suit cool or what?!_ " Your voice echoed from within the confines of the suit. To which everyone immediately relaxed.  
  
"Oh...my stars.  _(Name)! You scared us!_ " Flug chided.  
  
"Them. You scared  _THEM._ " Black Hat quickly interjected. To which Flug just nodded along.  
  
"Wow! That costume is more eerie and complex than mine!" Dementia squealed, eagerly going over to investigate your outfit.  
  
"I know~! It's a costume I have been working on for a while! It's a full biped suit of a Xenomorph. A fictional alien from my planet! What could be a better fitting costume for an alien than to be an alien!" You cackled.  
  
"Wow! It's really impressive, (Name)!" Flug said, intrigued by the design.  
  
"I hope it is! I blended some engineering aspects and some cosplay skills together. The engineering makes my hands and feet move, the others are the tail and mouth. It's like a large puppet from within here. Squeezing levers and pressure sensitive mechanics makes the body parts move and shift. It's a piece of art, I tell you what." You cheerfully added.  
  
A clearing of a throat caught everyone's attention.  
  
Black Hat was standing alone, giving you an impatient glare.  
  
"It took you forever! We need to go out, right  _NOW!_ " Black Hat demanded.  
  
You waved the suits' arms in a ' _calm down_ ' motion and nodded.   
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm here, we can go!" You caved, making your way to the door. "Is 5.0.5 going to stay here?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He gets spooked easy on Halloween and will stay here and watch the house and give out candy to treat-or-treaters as they come by." Flug explained, to which you nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes! The bear is staying here, hurry up you slouches!" Black Hat ordered, walking over to the front door and opening it. Then, he walkout into the patio.  
  
Dementia quickly followed along and Flug made his way outside, Hat-Bot still clinging to him, and you begin to make your way out the door and into the chilly night.  
  
"Be good, 5.0.5! If Hat-Bot gets any candy, I'm sure he'll split it with you when we get back!" You said.  
  
After your brief farewell to the bear, you closed the front door, and turned around to face the street.   
  
You could see many houses decorated with pumpkins, bats, skeletons, and witches. Some had inflatable mascots out in their yard and others went about as full out as Black Hat did. Fog and fake gravestones littered one yard and the screams and cries of joyful children were bountiful in the chilly night air.  
  
The sky was barely illuminated with the fading lights of the sun, becoming an autumn twilight. A few stars were visible and not a cloud was to be seen. Looking forward again, you could see large and small groups of people walking up and down the streets. Some stands were set up for certain festivities and a couple of roadblocks were preventing any cars from coming through.  
  
They have probably rented the streets out or closed them off for the festivals. Most likely to keep the pedestrians safe.  
  
Then, you could hear menacing laughter coming from next to you, which caused you to look over and see Black Hat with a mischievous grin on his face and he was also wringing his hands in a typical impish manner.  
  
You gave him a disapproving stare from within the confines of your suit and you shook your head.  
  
You guessed that Black Hat loved this holiday for the fact that he could torment other people other than his minions for an entire day.  _Figures._  
  
Then, without another word, you could see Black Hat dart off the patio and out the iron gates in front of the house. Dementia then immediately followed him shouting- "Wait for me, husband!" as she too exited the iron gates and followed the fleeing Black Hat.  
  
" _For the LAST TIME, Dementia! I am NOT your 'husband'!_ " You hear Black Hat yell in the distance.  
  
You would'ave face-palmed if you weren't wearing this suit. So, you just sighed.  
  
"I will never understand those two and their relationship." You say.  
  
"Ditto." Flug agreed.  
"Anyway, what do you wanna do first, (Name)?" Flug asked, which surprised you.  
  
"Wait, what? What do  _I_ wanna do? I mean...um...I was gonna take Hat-Bot trick-or-treating. He even has his robot-themed pail for the occasion." You reply, gesturing to Hat-Bot and his trick or treating bucket.  
  
"Well. I have nothing to do and it isn't even 7:30 yet. Lets' hit some of the nearby houses then!" Flug suggested as he walked out in front of you and Hat-Bot stayed in between you both. Now calmed from the earlier scare that your costume gave him.  
  
"Okay then! Next, we can partake in some of the festivals and events happening around here!" You eagerly state, following after them with ease. Thanks to your extended legs.  
  
Once you all passed through the iron gates, Flug seemed to close the gates back and flip over a sign that was hanging on the iron gates.   
At first, it said  _'Beware! No candy pass this point!'_  with a skull and crossbones under the words.   
  
But once Flug flipped it, it said  _'The courageous will be rewarded with candy...IF THEY SURVIVE!'_  with a sugar skull that was crossed with chocolate bars instead of bones.  
  
"There we go! House is ready for trick-or-treaters!" Flug declared.  
"Now, lets' go find some houses for Hat-Bot to get some candy at." Flug said, walking with you and Hat-Bot.  
  
You looked back and the moment you all cleared the entrance, some young trick-or-treaters had stopped in front of the iron gates and seemed to be nervous to go up to the house. Thankfully, the only scary thing there is the atmosphere. 5.0.5 will do a good job at calming the kids and giving them their well-earned candy.  
  
But, now is not the time to sluggishly lag.   
  
It's Halloween!   
  
Time to have some fun~!  
  
\--  
  
You have no idea what time it was, but one things' for sure, you wished this night would last forever.  
  
The first thing you did was trick or treat with Hat-Bot, the poor little robot didn't know what to do at first. But, with a guiding hand from Flug, the robots' first house was a success. Then, you all went to about 5 more houses. One which loved Hat-Bots' costume so much, they gave him two pieces of candy.  
  
Though, there was the common misconception from a few houses that Hat-Bot was a human child and that you and Flug were his parents. Which caused both of you and Flug to get flustered. You didn't really bother to correct them either. Maybe it was just easier to go along with it.  
  
You took him to plenty more houses, before Hat-Bot got bored and wanted to partake in some of the activities that were stationed around the city blocks.  
  
Haunted houses. Horror Attractions. Stand Games. Hay Rides. Pumpkin launching. Pumpkin squashing. You name it!  
  
You have to admit, the scenery, the feel, and just the sheer enjoyment of being out and about seemed to quell your homesickness temporarily. It just... _FELT_  like you were home. Like you were back on Earth and celebrating Halloween with some friends of yours.   
  
The holiday spirit was holding off any grief or pain that lingers from being away from home for so long. This is probably what you needed. Just a calm night, being out and about and seeing other people having a great time.  
  
You felt great!  
  
So, in the end of decision-making, you all decided to try out a haunted house. Which provided some hilarious results.  
  
You wound up scaring the actors with your costume! When they would jump out, Flug and Hat-Bot would jump in surprise, but you would look toward the actor and making a hissing noise. To which the actor would break character and freak out.  
  
After the scare, you would just bust out laughing. Effectively making the actor realize that it was a suit.  
  
It wasn't the worst experience or haunted house, but it was hilarious to see the actors get scared of your costume.  
  
However, that wasn't the only experience you had with your costume.   
  
As some people actually were in such awe of it, that they personally asked you to take a picture with them. To which you happily obliged. Poses ranging from eating the persons' head, to wrapping your tail around them, them petting you _'How to train your dragon'_  style, and both you and the person giving the camera a thumbs up.  
  
Some people even wanted to  _'feed'_  you candy. So you would open the suit mouth and allow people to throw in store-bought candy. After a certain amount of candy is collected, to which it begins to obscure your vision, you would motion for Hat-Bots' bucket and  _'puke'_ all of the candy into his bucket.  
  
Any witnesses of the situation would make grossed out noises, obviously.  
  
But, you just found it pretty funny.  
  
Hat-Bot didn't trick-or-treat much, since he was a robot and wouldn't be able to ingest any of the sugary treats, not unless he wanted locked up gears and functioning problems. I mean, sugar can kill a car engine, no telling what they could do to poor little Hat-Bot.   
  
He did it for the experience and claimed that the  _'experience'_  is exactly the same thing, just a different house. Hat-Bot doesn't get why it's so amusing to kids. You just told him that if he could eat candy, he would understand why kids love this holiday so much.  
  
To which he just replied that it was a human thing.  
  
But, him,Flug , and yourself did have a great time with the other events. Shooting pumpkins at artificial targets on the side of a windowless buildings' wall, buying seasonal juices from a stand  _(curtsy of Flug_ ), going on a hay ride, which you couldn't do because your suit was too big, and getting Halloween grab-bags for prizes!  
  
You all were carrying a fair amount of stuff and your energy had been mostly drained. Moving around in this suit can be quite tiring. But, hopefully, once you all get back. You'll have a nice fall-oriented dinner.  
  
"Did you have fun, Hat-Bot?" You asked, looking over your filled hands to the little robot that was carrying bags of goodies and his candy bucket. At the mention of his name, he looked up at you and nodded.  
  
"I did, other creator! I have grown fond of this...Halloween! I already can't want for the next fall festival and Halloween! I wish it was like this every day!" Hat-Bot cheered and you let out a bit of joyful laughter yourself.  
  
"I understand the feeling. Halloween is such a good time of year. It's like the exact same holiday on my planet!" You joyfully said, noticing that you all were approaching the manors' roundabout.  
  
"I had fun too. It was great to get out and experience these traditions and events." Flug spoke up, as he was a little ways in front of you and Hat-Bot.  
  
"It was a nice change up. I'm glad that you approve of our holiday, (Name)!" Flug looked over his leather-clad shoulder, and you could tell that he was beaming from behind his pilot outfit.  
  
"I do! Thank you for letting me know and allowing me to attend it, Flug~!" You sang as you all crossed the street.  
  
The stands and crowds of people have long since cleared out. Now it was just officers removing the roadblocks and cleaning crews cleaning up litter and getting the roads back into prime condition for the next sunrise.  
  
It was a strange feeling. Seeing the streets so full and now so barren of a single human being or party-goer.  
  
It was like for those few short hours, monsters came out to play and wrecked the city by partying. Now that the early morning is coming around, they all retreated, waiting once more to come back out to party for next years' Halloween event.  
  
Upon reaching the gates, you could see that the sign was flipped back onto its' beware side. Meaning that the candy bowl was empty and plenty of trick-or-treaters had stopped by the house. Hopefully.  
  
You haven't got a clue where Dementia and Black Hat are, but you figured they went out and had a wild night too. Much to Black Hats' discretion.  
  
You all passed through the iron gates, passed all of the intimidating decorations, and entered in through the front door. The nice warm atmosphere of the manor was welcomed. Warming up your suit and any of your partners' exposed skin.  
  
Then, a heavenly scent wafted in through the foyer from the kitchen. The sweet smell of cinnamon.  
  
"5.0.5! We're home!" Flug called. To which the cyan bear appeared from around the corner from the kitchen and greeted you all.  
  
"Baw!" The bear cooed, walking over to you all and helping you guys with your goodies.  
  
"Ah...thanks 5.0.5." You say, finally able to put your suits' arms down.   
"Say! What's cooking? It smells great!" You exclaim, sniffing the air.  
  
"Arooo!" 5.0.5 called, as he put all of your goodies and treats by the stairs.  
  
"I can't speak bear...but I'll just assume its' dinner." You say.  
"I'm gonna take a shower and change! I'll be down shortly!" You exclaim as you go up the stairs.  
  
"I'll do the same. 5.0.5, can you please watch Hat-Bot and give him some purple brand oil? He's getting low on battery and need to be put to bed." Flug suggest, walking up the stairs to his own quarters.  
  
The bear nodded and held out his paw to a sleepy-looking Hat-Bot, which yawned and took his paw without much hesitation.  
  
You and Flug disappeared up the stairs and 5.0.5 tended to Hat-Bot.  
  
It was such an exhausting night.  
  
\--  
  
Later on, you come down the stairs and the smell of cinnamon, butterscotch, sweet potatoes, and a fowl of some kind was wafting through the air from the kitchen.  
  
You exit the foyer and some into the kitchen to see Hat-Bot nearly shutting down at the table, three empty cans of oil were present and it seems your nose was right. 5.0.5 was in the process of making dinner. A oven-baked turkey, sweet potato casserole, chicken stuffing, turkey gravy, and a cinnamon-butterscotch cake was currently cooling on the rack.  
  
"It smells _WONDERFUL_ , 5.0.5! You are such a great cook!" You praise as you walk up next to Hat-Bot and he barely responds to you picking him up.  
  
"But, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to put Hat-Bot down for his recharge." You explain, carrying Hat-Bot like a child and leaving the kitchen with him in tow. You disappear into the lab, just as the front door is opened and an agitated voice could be heard coming from the first figure that walked in through the door.  
  
"Dementia, you bloody idiot! I was going to have a good night out  _ON MY OWN_ and you just  _HAD_  to keep pestering me! Why must you be so stupid?!" Black Hat snapped, licking some blood off of the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Aww~! Come on, Blacky! I did hold that person down like you  _ASKED_  me to!" Dementia whined.  
  
"I asked of  _NO SUCH THING_   from you! I had that situation completely under control! You  _BLEW MY COVER_   by shouting out and attacking from my position!" Black Hat growled.  
  
"The human screamed so loud, someone obviously heard and called the cops! Even if you  _WERE_  my partner, stealth is  _OBVIOUSLY NOT YOUR FORTE!_ " Black Hat continued.  
  
Dementia gave him a saddened expression before her attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. She began to sniff the air and her hungry stomach obviously made itself know by growling.  
  
"Ooohh~! The bear made dinner!" Dementia cackled and scurried off to the kitchen.  
  
Black Hat just made an angry grumble and noticed Flug approaching the stairwell.  
  
"Flug!" Black Hat shouted, causing the timid scientist to flinch and focus all of his attention on his boss.  
  
"E-Er...yes, sir?" Flug squeaked.  
  
"Is everyone in the house? (Name) and that useless little robot, I mean." Black Hat grumbled.  
  
To which Flug nodded.  
  
"Good." Without another word, Black Hat turned around and locked up the house with his own personal pair of house keys.  
"The house is locked up. We shall all meet in the kitchen for dinner." Black Hat ordered, before going into the kitchen himself.  
  
Flug sighed as he made it to the bottom of the stairwell and walked into the kitchen as well.  
At least they didn't come home with wounds like they did last year.  
  
It was a little bit later and all of you were settled down around the table and eating the seasonal meal. It was delicious like you imagined it would. You have basically stuffed yourself full of food and you could feel your abdomen swelling painfully from the amount you consumed.  
  
But, it seems that the others had the same ideas. Gorging on the meal until they were ready to pop. Dementia would let out a whine every now and then, Black Hat was picking his teeth with his sharpened claw, Flug was sitting slack in the chair, and 5.0.5 looked like he was ready to hibernate.  
  
For once, nothing was chaotic. Nobody was fighting.  
  
It was just pure silent bliss.  
  
Then, shortly after, everyone began to let out yawns and seemed to allow their tiredness to catch up with them.  
  
Black Hat was the first to get up and depart, mostly without saying anything. Then, like a loyal dog, Dementia got up and followed him, seemingly going to bed too.  
  
Then, 5.0.5 began to yawn and picked up the rest of the departed dishes, putting them in the dishwasher and throwing the leftover bones of the turkey and half-eaten food away. After that, he made a little squeak-like sound and left the room, probably going to his dog bed to sleep as well.  
  
Flug then began to let out unseen yawns of his own, he stood up from the table, wished you goodnight, and began to make his way back to his room to turn in for the night.  
  
Shortly after all of your housemates went to bed, you began to make headway to your own room as well. Checking on Hat-Bot one last time, finding him slumbering soundly, you then make your way up to your room.  
  
Once there, you collapsed onto your bed and wriggled under the covers.  
  
The soft sheets encased you in warmth, cool fresh smelling silky sheets welcomed you and at that moment, you couldn't be happier.  
  
You had a fun night. Halloween on another planet was actually...fun! It felt like home all over again.   
The feeling of autumn and all of it's wonders graced you with a temporary feeling of homeliness. For which, you are grateful.  
  
You still left all of those goodies down by the stairs, but they can wait till tomorrow.  
  
With your stomach full and your mind at ease, you had the easiest route to sleep than you have had in a while.  
  
The last thing on your mind at that moment, was that you were grateful to celebrate Halloween with Aliens this time.  
  
_'Happy Halloween, guys.'_  You mentally cheered.  
  
And with that thought, you drifted off to a comfortable and undisturbed sleep.


End file.
